


Beth/Rick - Serve & Protect

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beth Greene/Rick Grimes - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, beth greene - Freeform, beth/rick - Freeform, brick - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Beth/Rick - Serve & Protect

Just a silly little idea I had for a modern Beth/Rick AU.....

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/52353/52353_original.png)


End file.
